Together for Always
by PoisonDiary
Summary: Tragedy befalls the new residents of the Murder House, but it may be a result of fate.


Violet stares out the window, the events from last night flashing through her head;

"Push! Lily, you have to push!"

"Matthew, Im trying!"

The midwife looks up at the expectant parents, "I think she's breached. It means she's not in the normal birthing position, I'm going to need you to push harder, ok?"

"God dammit Lily, why did I let you do this home birth shit?" He rests his head in his hands, pushing his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"Matt. I need you, hold my hand! Please, I need you!" She holds out her arm for her husband to take, which he does without hesitation.

The midwife prepares herself, "Ok Lily, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can when I tell you too. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"1.2.3 PUSH LILY!"

Lily screams from the agony of labor, almost crushing her husband's hand.

"That's it, thatta girl. You're going to meet her soo-..." The doula stops short.

Lily leans on her elbows, "What? What's wrong with her? Matt? Someone tell me something!"

The doula, strokes her forehead and pushes her blonde hair away from her eyes, muttering something about the babies cord, "Her cord was knotted, she wasn't getting any oxygen."

"What!?" Lily sits up more, only to be held down

"Now Lily we're going to need you to stay here. We're going to call the hospital and tell them to prepare for her arrival."

The midwife suctioned fluid from the mouth of the blue unmoving form that uttered faint and weak cries.

Lily's face crumple, tears streaming down her cheek, "It's my fault. I should have listened to you, Matt. Im sorry, Im so sorry."

He soothes his wife while the doula talks to the on call doctors at the hospital, "Ok, they're sending an ambulance as we speak."

Vivien watches everything unfold from the bedroom doorway, cradling her own baby. Her husband appears behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wish we could help her." she sighs deeply, a tear threatening to overflow.

Violet shows up beside her, " But there has to be something..."

Moira interrupts, "I'm afraid not, dear. Funny how this works."

Vivien closes her eyes, "I don't think it's gonna make it... I can't, I can't watch this."

The Harmon family turns away from the scene.

Violet is jolted back from the daydream by Moira, with an offer of tea.

"How have you been?"

Violet takes the cup, "I don't know. I just keep thinking about the poor baby. And her parents," she stares at the mug in her hand, " It reminds me of when Jeffery was born."

Moira nods understandingly, "There's some good, the situation isn't exactly the same."

"Yeah... I guess."

A baby cry interrupts them.

"That's weird, Jeffery hardly cries."

Violet gets up from her seat by the window and follows the noise, " Mom? Jeffrey's crying."

She heads toward the sound until she reaches the attic ladder.

" Mom?" She pulls the ladder down and climbs up.

On the floor, there's a pure white bassinet holding the shrieking bundle.

Violet walks closer and peers into the bassinet.

Her faces crumples, "No..." a whiny sob escapes from her throat.

A deep voice speaks from the corner, " She didn't make it. She died in the ambulance. Didn't make it passed the gate."

Violet freezes, " Tate?"

He steps forward, a smile on his lips, "Hello Violet."

"I thought I told you to go away."

"You didn't really mean that. I know you didn't."

Violet steps back, " After what you did to those people. What you did to my mom. I did. I still do."

"I told you. I'm different, I did that stuff for Nora. I wanted her to be happy and she wanted a baby..I..I fucked up badly but I know. I still talk to your dad. Your mom too."

"My mom? No.."

Vivien appears behind her, " It's true. If I can forgive your dad for all he did, I can...try to forgive Tate. We can't be mad forever Violet. I love your dad and I know you love Tate."

Tate picks up the whining baby, which slowly starts to quiet, "Remember when...remember when you said we'd never have kids? Well now's our chance. We can't leave the baby all alone. Someone has to take care of it."

Violet stares at the little bundle. She takes a hesitant step forward only to go back

Tate whispers, his red ringed eyes tearing up, " Please...Violet?"

Her eyes revert to him, "You didn't have anything to do with it?"

Tate vehemently shakes his head, "No. No, of course not. She died naturally"

She looks back to her mother, who offers a small smiles and disappears.

Violet smiles, "What should we call her?"


End file.
